This invention relates to a propeller and particularly but not exclusively to a propeller for a prop/rotor of a vertical take-off and landing aircraft (VTOL) such as a tilt wing or tilt rotor aircraft. However, the invention may be applied to a propeller of a conventional fixed wing aircraft.